


March 2 - Ring-A-Ring-A-Challenge

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other - Freeform, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today’s entry in the Tale of Years is:</p><p>March 2</p><p>Frodo comes to the end of the Marshes. </p><p>Gandalf comes to Edoras and heals Théoden. </p><p>The Rohirrim ride west against Saruman. Second Battle of Fords of Isen. Erkenbrand defeated. </p><p>Entmoot ends in afternoon. The Ents march on Isengard and reach it at night.</p><p>So what happens to the characters NOT mentioned in this entry by name? Or characters, such as wives, children or bad guys, that must have existed, but were never mentioned at all?</p><p>Here's your chance: tell us about the characters that Tolkien did not mention for this day in Middle-earth, March 3019!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. March 2

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

_" **March 2.** Frodo comes to the end of the Marshes. Gandalf comes to Edoras and heals Théoden. The Rohirrim ride west against Saruman. Second Battle of Fords of Isen. Erkenbrand defeated. Entmoot ends in afternoon. The Ents march on Isengard and reach it at night."  
JRR Tolkien_

_  
_Meanwhile, Arwen languishes in Imladris, trying to figure out whose character she is going to usurp next.  Sauron is trying to figure out how to get the angry red out of his one eye without any hands.  Bilbo remains with Elrond, wondering if Frodo will complete his quest before his uncle dies.  Gollum spends an evening cursing stupid hobbitses who cannot manage to stay dry.  Elrond is pulling his hair out over Galadriel's refusal to send Haldir and his forces to Helm's Deep to die.  Gil-Galad is still dead.

Rous  
B2MEm  
©2006  
3-2-2006

__


	2. 2nd March

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todays entry in the Tale of Years is:

The day had been long and hard, as had all of their days since they left the rest of the Fellowship and struck out on their own. Sam wished for the others to be here, to help him watch over Frodo, and so someone could watch Gollum all the time.

In his dreams Gollum cut their throats, carried off the Ring and all was lost. When he awoke he berated himself, for there had been ample opportunity for Gollum to do that very thing. So he did not sleep because he feared what might not be there when he awoke.


End file.
